I Swear This Time I Mean It
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: Cameron Grey Bukowski Seventeen years old, Dougs sister, Bobby & Brendas best friend. On her way to San Diego with her brother and friends for their parents 25th anniversary Stopped in the middle of nowhere for gas What could go wrong?COMPLETE!SEQUEL SOON
1. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 1

Cameron Grey Bukowski.  
Seventeen years old, Doug's sister, Bobby & Brenda's best friend. On her way to San Diego with her brother and friends for their parents 25Th anniversary. Stopped n the middle of nowhere for gas. What could go wrong?

It was hot. Simple as that. Riding through the New Mexico desert in the middle of the summer was worse that jumping into a pile of burning logs. The only thing that made it better was the fact that my two best friends were on either side of me. Brenda was laying up against the window, earphones in her ear, sleeping. Bobby, who I had always had a deeper, More touchy-feely relationship with, was leaned up against the other door, with a mini-fan in one hand, pointed at us, and his other arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer, one ear bud in (the other was in my ear), and my head on his shoulder. I don't think he was asleep, because he kept rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. Of course, he does that constantly, so it wouldn't surprise me at all if he was doing it in his sleep. I fell asleep to thoughts of how much fun I was going to have with my two best friends in California.

When I woke up, we were parked at a gas statoin, literally in the middle of nowhere. Bobby had nudged me awake, then reached over and hit Brenda awake.

"Get up jackass." He told her.

"Bobby!" She complained, hitting his hand away.

"Guys, can we please just get out? I need to stretch." I told them sternly. I was always the mediator between the two. I understood siblings fight, but i mean, come ON! They both opened their doors and slid out. As Bobby still had his arm around me, I followed him. When he shut the door, I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Cammie?" He stopped me, looking like he was about to confess to a crime. I turned around and just kind of stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Eventually he started.

"Look, I know we're be-"

"Cam! Bobby!" Brenda interrupted. "Come here!"

I noticed bobby looked aggravated at being interrupted, so I decided Brenda could wait. "Go on." I urged him.

"Look, I know we're best friends, and I Don't want to take a chance on ruining tha-"

"GUYS!" Brenda ran up to where we had been standing. Bobby trailed off exhasteratedly. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yeah, Bren. We were just talking." I told her, not taking my eyes off Bobby, who was now staring at the ground. "We'll be there in a sec."

"Well, hurry up. I'm lonely." she said before walking the way she came. Bobby still had a hold of my hand, so I pulled him to the side of the gas station, where we hopefully wouldn't be interrupted again. I wrapped my arms around his very small waist comfortingly, and leaned back to look at him.

"Okay, now, what?"

He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Never mind. It's nothing, really. Just forget about it." He pulled me tighter to him, kissed my hair and grabbed my hand again to pull me over to where Brenda was sitting, petting a pig. I let him pull me as I stared blankly ahead, caught up in my thoughts. We went through all that trouble just for him to say never mind? That it's nothing? No way. Some thing's up. I had been so sure that he was finally going to ask me out. I'd had a huge crush on him the first time I met him. That crush only grew every time I saw, heard, or even thought about him. Maybe he just doesn't feel the same. That would break my heart, but i think I'd rather know and start moving on, than not know and just keep tagging along. I decided i would talk to him after the trip, but I would distance myself from him, just to see how he reacts.

"Cam? Cammie? CAMERON GREY!" I heard Brenda yelling.

"WHAT?" I yelled, not mad or anything, just surprised out of deep thought.

"Are you okay? You were kinda spacing there. I said your name like, ten times before you responded..."

"I'm fine, Bren. I was just thinking."

"Right... Look at this cute pig!" Man she has a short attention span. And the simplest things excite her.

"Wow, that's so random. But he's so cute!" I said excitedly as I squatted beside her to pet it.

"Yeah, y'all make a perfect pair." Bobby said laughing, as he patted my head then flashed me that adorable smile as he walked away. I didn't pay him much attention until I heard Brenda yell, "EWW! Gross! What are you doing? You can't pee there!"

I turned and saw his pants half way undone. "What the h*ll do you care? Just turn around for a minute!" He retaliated.

"Bobby! Can't you see that?" I asked, pointing to the outhouse, not even twenty feet away. "It's there for a reason, you know."

He looked from the outhouse to Brenda and I in an I-Can't-Believe-You're-Making-Me-Do-This way. Then he zipped his pants and walked over and into the outhouse.

"So, how creepy is this place?" I said, turning back to Brenda.

"God, I know! Totally creepy. I still don't understand why we couldn't just fly. We could already be on the beach by now!"

Just then, Bobby bust out of the outhouse and yelled something about us being pervs. Brenda and I shared a confused look, then followed him over to a water pump, where Brenda and I washed out hands and faces. I noticed Bobby was just standing there, and when I finally caught his eyes, he walked up to me. "Ride with me? In the trailer? Please?"

I sighed. So much for ignoring him. But I can't say no when he looks down at me through his hair like that. "Sure Bobby."

He smiled his big toothy grin and walked off. Brenda watched this whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on with you two? First by the car, and now the way you're talking to each other is just... strange. Are you guys okay? Are you fighting about something I didn't hear about?"

"Idunno, Brenda. I really like Bobby. I mean, I love him, yeah, like I love you. But I also... might...LIKE... him. And I thought he was going to ask me out earlier, then he... just didn't. So I figured I'd talk to him, when we get back from California, and just stay away from him until then. But, obviously, that's not gonna happen." I just let it all come out. Brenda had her mouth in the hugest smirk I've ever seen.

"Cammie... Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. I've wondered for years when you would finally admit all this. As for Bobby, just give him time. He loves you, he's just afraid to admit it. He's a litle freak, and he knows that it'd be a miracle for someone as amazing as you to actually like him." She half teased. She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Everything will work out."

Just then, Big Bob honked the car horn, making us both jump a milk. We ran hand in hand to the truck. She got in and I walked back to the trailer. Lynn was just putting Beauty in and gave me a passing smile and arm squeeze. Bobby poked his head out the door to look for me, and as soon as he saw me his whole face lit up. He held his hand out and I, of course, grabbed on as he pulled me up into the camper and shut the door behind me. Through an open window, we heard the creepy gas station attendant telling Big Bob about a shortcut through the desert. Doug, my older brother and Bobby and Brenda's brother-in-law, said the words I was thinking.

"Another shortcut? Greeeat."

I raised my eyebrows in agreement and jumped up on the counter he was leaning against. I draped my arms over his shoulders and cooed into his neck,

"Oh c'mon, brava, you know you just loovee spending hours lost in a hot desert with your favorite little seesa!" He and I both laughed.

"You know what, seesa? You're absolutely right. You know your brava too well." Bobby rolled his eyes at our craziness.

Man, I was already starting to miss the air conditioning in the truck. The trailer was miserable. It started moving finally.

"Riding through the New Mexico desert, in the middle of summer, with a broken down air conditioner... great vacation!"

"Yeah, well I'm glad you two came, Cause I would have been so f*cking bored otherwise." Bobby supplied.

"So bored... Imagine that." I moaned.

Bobby got a step-stool and hopped up to try and fix the air conditioning. We hit a bump and he just about fell over, so I went and stood beside him and held him up by his waist. I heard Doug sigh.

"Bobby, give up on that man. The thing's ancient, needs re-wiring-" Dough started.

"There!" Bobby slammed the cover shut and stepped off the ladder, squeezing my arm in thanks for holding him up. "It was just the..uh...thermostat. It was broken." The cool air felt like Heaven on my skin. I threw myself down on the couch.

"Ah, well, at least we can breath now." Doug grabbed his pack of cigarettes, sat beside me on the couch, and lit one up.

"Hey man, I thought you quit smoking. Does my sister know?" Bobby asked.

"Hey man, f*ck your sister."

Bobby laughed and smiled his goofy, toothy grin. I grabbed a cigarette, lit it up, and took a long, much needed drag.

"Ya know, Big Bob'd get pretty pissed if he found out you were smoking in his newly renovated, '88 Airstream." Bobby continued.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, f*ck Big Bob too. Here, try one." Doug held the pack out to Bobby, who got his famous Why-Not look on his face.

"No, Bobby." I said sternly. His outstretched hand fell immediately. Doug laughed.

"Your sister would cut my nuts off if you started smoking." Bobby came and sat right beside me.

"I think she already did that." I told him, laughing.

"I think you're right." he replied.

"So, hang on, Cameron. How come you can smoke, and I can't?" Bobby asked, finally catching on to the cigarette in my hand.

"Because, dear, it is a NASTY habit and I never should have even started in the first place, and you're my best friend and I love you and it's my job to make sure you don't do stupid crap, like start smoking." I replied in my sweet, Gotta-Love-Me voice that I knew Bobby found so cute. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Right. So, Calif-" next thing I know, the trailer is spinning out of control and jerking everywhere. I fell off the couch, and felt someone fall on top of me, holding me in a protective trap between their body, the floor and the couch. The truck jerked one final time, then stopped. I looked up and saw Doug picking himself up off the kitchen floor. Bobby jumped up and pulled me up with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Bobby, thanks. Go to your family." He gave my hand a squeeze and ran out the door. I picked up Doug's glasses and took them to him.

"Thanks, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bobby pinned me to the floor, so I didn't get thrown around too much." I grabbed Dougs hand and we went outside. Ethyle, Big Bob and Bobby were at the front of the truck, and Big Bob was banging his hand on the bonnet of the truck over and over again, as if that was going to fix it. Lynn had brought Catherine over to Doug and I saw Brenda standing alone on the other side of the truck, staring at the endless rocky hills that were all we could see on all directions. I began walking around to her, but Ethyle called me over. "Katie, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I grabbed Bobby's arm in a thank you squeeze. Ethyle had requested years ago that I just call her mom, and it just kind of rolled off the tongue. Not to mention, it felt right. Ethyle had basically been the only mother figure I'd had, since my mom was too busy sleeping with as many guys as she could to even notice my existence. I started walking towards Brenda again, but Bobby stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Idunno Bobby. I was thinking about walking to the mall, maybe going to catch a movie... Im going to talk with Brenda. Chill." He let go of my arm.  
Where in the world did he possibly think I might be going? I wondered to myself. We were seriously, quite literally stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey B."

"How ridiculous is this?My stupid dad and his stupid shortcuts, and that stupid trailer. I could've walked and gotten there better than this! Gah, CamBam, You must LOOOVE our family trips, huh? " she ranted.

"Oh yeah... they're...hot." I made at attempt and a corny joke. The heat must have gotten to our heads, cause we cracked up at that. I heard Bobby go running, calling the dogs names. It made me nervous, him going out into this hills on his own. What if he got lost? Or hurt? Brenda decided now would be a good time to lay out. She got out two lounge chairs, sat them at the back of the trailer, patted the other one, took off her shirt and began applying suntan lotion. I shrugged off my nervous feelings about Bobby and went and sat beside her, but did nothing more.

"Cammie, come ON. You're whiter than paper. You need this sun more than I do." I let her talk me into going into the trailer and changing my Nirvana band shirt for a cute Roxy bikini top, and my jeans for plaid Hollister board shorts. I also took a tank top, just in case I got to feeling uncomfortable. I stepped out of the trailer and heard a wolf whistle (Brenda) and someone yell, "AHH! I"M BLIND!" (Bobby). I stuck my tongue out at Bobby and went to sit by Brenda. I laid back and was enjoying the sun.

I heard Bobby tell his mom about rattlesnakes that can kill you in fifteen minutes. Wow, Bobby, I'm sure she was DYING to hear that. I got up to get a drink of water, and saw Bobby holding a gun up, making gun noises.

"Oh, Bobby, you're so tough, with your big, bad guns! Protect me Bobby!" I jokingly whispered in his ear. He turned around, smirking.

"Come here." He put the gun in my hands, turned me to face the open hills, and put his hands over my hands. "Does make you feel pretty tough, huh?"

Oddly, it did. Then again, the fact that Bobby was holding me, and the way he was holding me pretty much dimmed every thing else I was feeling.

"Cameron!" Big Bob called me over. "You wanna hold a real gun?" He handed me some long pistol. "How's that feel?"

"Heavy!" I laughed. I went and stood by Bobby, who was following Dougs every move with his gun.

"Hey Doug! You wanna try?" He yelled. Doug, of course, threw his hands in the air and yelled at Bobby not to point that "thing" at him. "Don't worry, man. The safety's on!"

"Hey, Bobby?" Big Bob said, coming out of the trailer. "Leave Doug alone. He's a Democrat, he doesn't believe in guns." Bobby chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Dougy, come here, just one shot! Holding it makes you feel kinda powerful! You might like it!" I yelled to him.

"Hey! Cameron Grey! Put that down! Come on! Besides, I'd probably just shoot my foot off!"

I handeed the gun to Big Bob, who agreed, "You know he's right? He'd probably just shoot his foot off."

I began walking to the trailer when I heard Doug yell, "Honey, would you bring me my jacket?"

Then I heard Brenda, in a sickly sweet voice, yell, "I'll be right there, honey!"

Lynn and I met in the trailer. I was putting on pants and a tank top and getting my water when I sw something on the rocks. "Lynn? Do you see that?" I asked.

She looked out the window. "The light on the rocks? Yeah, I do! It almost looks like a mirror signal..." We stood there staring for a second, when all of a sudden, a huge mass hit the trailer window, screaming.


	2. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 2

**_DISCLAIMER_: I, unfortunately, Do NOT own Hills Have Eyes. Although it would be quite lovely if I did.**

* * *

We stood there staring for a second, when all of a sudden, a huge mass hit the trailer window, screaming. Lynn and I both screamed and jumped back, grabbing onto each other. Then we realized it was just Bobby. Ugh, that dousche.

"Can you grab me a Twinkie?" he whined.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Freak!" Lynn shouted, hitting the window. Lynn grabbed Dougs jacket as I looked back out the window. The light was gone. I grabbed Bobby a Twinkie before stepping out of the trailer. Bobby was walking around the truck when I came out and threw the Twinkie at him.

"Stay away from me!" I warned. He threw his arms up in a defeated way, then wrapped them around me in a bear hug.

"Hey," he brought his face down inches from mine. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad." He squeezed me tighter. "I'm sorry." He kissed my hair.

I sighed. "Whatever, Bobby." and pushed him away. But I grabbed his hand and squeezed to let him know that I was joking, and all was forgiven. I went and sat back down by Brenda.

"I felt exposed." I explained when I saw her checking out my now covered body with what-the-crap eyes.

"Brenda! Cameron! Bobby is in charge until I get back, so don't tease him!" Big Bob said, half joking, half serious.

"I think we should pray before you go!" Ethyle said.

"AW, MOM!"

"Brenda, is it really so much to ask?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Brenda is it really so much to ask?" I joked.

"Come on." Big Bob said. Brenda got up, muttering about embarassing. I laughed, until I noticed that they were all, besides Brenda, staring at me from their prayer circle.

"What?" I asked, knowing what was coming next.

"You're part of this family too. Get over here and pray." Ethyle said.

"Come on... We're waiting..." Bobby cooed. I sighed and got up. I stood between Bobby and Brenda, as Ethyle asked to Lord to keep everyone safe. Yeah, right. When it was over, I felt Bobby kiss my temple quickly before anyone else opened their eyes.

"Can I go with Doug?" he asked.

"NO!" Big Bob, Ethyle and I all said quickly. I grabbed on tighter to his waist and pulled him closer.

Doug took off down the road the way we had been going and Big Bob took off going back towards the station. We began setting up for dinner. Brenda, Lynn and Ethyle were outside while I was inside looking for a warmer shirt and Bobby was getting containers of food. I found one of Bobbys oild hoodies I had stolen from him years ago and put it on. We walked out together and heard laugh.

"It's pot, Mom."

"Woah, woah, wait. Who smokes pot?" Bobby asked, laughing.

"Yes, exactly!" exclaimed Ethyle. Brenda and I both just shrugged and winked at each other.

Bobby saw my/his hoodie and that seemed to remind him that he was getting cold. "Has anyone seen my red hoody-thing? Cam? Weren't you sleeping on it?"

"Why would I sleep on your smelly sweatshirt, Bobby? You can have this one if you want, I brought more."

He just shook his head, looking confused.

"Man, what's gotten into the dogs?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, this deserts probably just full of rattlesnakes or something." Ethyle said like it was no big deal.

"EW!" Brenda and I both straightened up at the same time.

"You know how Frued would have interpretted your obsession with *rattlesnakes*, Mom?" Bobby joked suggestively. The entire table cracked up.

"Bobby! That's so gross! You're so wrong!" Brenda complained. Bobby apologized for being gross.

"I'm so glad we're all on this trip together." Ethyle said smiling. Of course, Brenda had to kill the mood.

"Yeah, well that makes one of us." She got up and walked towards the trailer. "Anybody need anything?"

Brenda threw open the door at our "No." and walked in. As soon as she threw the door back, Beauty ran out and bolted. Bobby stood up and began yelling and chasing her. Ethyle started yelling for him to come back, so I told her not to worry, I'd get him.

I went chasing after him and I caught up pretty quickly. After running by his side for a few minutes I grabbed his hand. "Bobby!" I gasped. "I dont think I can run another step!" I complained between gasps for air.

He slowed to a walk and stopped. I all but fell over in his arms. "Another reason why you can't smoke." I told him sternly.

We started walking again. I was kind of worried about us being out here, after seeing that weird light coming off the rocks. I wasn't sure if I should tell Bobby or not. I finally decided I should. The worse that could happen is he laugh and call me paranoid, right?

"Bobby? Today in the trailor, before you jumped up and scared us, Lynn and I were looking out the windows. We both saw something... It looked like a... mirror signal... off the rocks. It was weird, Bobby. Really weird."

Bobby stopped. "Mirror signal?" He wrapped his arm tight around my shoulder and looked around as though expecting some crazy hill-living-psycho-mutant-mirror-murderer to jumped out and attack us with a mirror.

"That's stupid, right? There's no one living in these hills. Maybe the heat was playing with our eyes. But... we BOTH saw it." I told him, hoping to calm him down. "Let's just find Be-" I stopped, gasped and jerked around at the same time Bobby pulled me behind him. There was something out there. He turned to me.

"Stay here."

Normally, I wouldn't have listened. I would have followed him, ignoring his order, because thats just the kind of person I am. But I saw the look on his face, and knew that he wasn't joking. I nodded and squeezed his arm. He bent and picked up a rock and started walking towards where we had heard the noise ocming from. I turned and was looking behind us, making sure no hill-living-psycho-mutant-mirror-murderer was going to sneak up on us. My heart stopped at the sight of blood on the ground. I stood for a second, debating. Go towards the pool of blood, alone, hoping that whatever caused it wasn't going to rip me to shreds and eat me for dinner, or wait for Bobby to get here, and have HIM ripped to shreds and eaten for dinner... I had taken three steps towards the blood pool when I felt someone grab me by the waist. I screamed and threw a punch as I turned around, hitting whoever it was. I heard an "Oomph." and turned around.

Bobby was doubled-over, holding his gut with his WTF? face.

"Bobby! I'm so sorry! You just scared me!" He stood up straight.

"Don't worry about it. At least I know if anything attacks you, you'll punch first, ask questions later." He started laughing, but I kept serious. When he saw the look on my face, he grew worried. "What? What is it?"

"Bobby." I pointed to the pool. "Blood. Over there." His face went rigid and he grabbbed my hand with his left hand and pulled me behind him.

I saw him freeze and his face contorted. He started crying and I went to look at what he was crying about, even though I already knew. I just had to be sure. Sure enough, I saw Beauty laying on her side, surrounded by blood. I turned and threw up.  
"F*CK!" Bobby screamed, throwing his rock to the ground. As disgusted and upset as I was, I decided Bobby needed me more that I needed to look away. He had always been more sentimental. Not that I wasn't bothered, but I could see his heart breaking. I turned and walked to him, grabbing his arm. He stood up and pulled me into a hug. I didn't think he was ever going to let go.

"Bobby." I cried into his chest. "Let's just go back, okay?"

"I have to be sure." he whispered into my hair. He began walking towards the dog and I grabbed his hand. He slowly bent and picked up her leg. She had a missing leg, and her stomach had ben neatly sliced open, with all her insides gone.

Bobby started shaking and bolted up. "COME ON!" he yelled and took off running with me in tow. We ran and ran and ran. I thought my lungs were going to explode. I made a mental note to quit smoking. He looked back, whether to make sure I was okay or to see if anyone was following us, I'm not sure. But next thing I know, I hear him gasp and pull me off the edge of a cliff with him. I felt a really bad pain from my head hitting the ground just by his chest, then I was gone.

* * *

**So, I have a good bit of this story already written out in my notebook. I normally wait until I'm completely finished with a story before letting anyone see it, but I can't decide when I'm going to end this one. So there will POSSIBLY be a lot of chapters put out tonight (:. Just depends on when I finally fall asleep. **

**xxx**


	3. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 3

**SO, I know I said that I would possibly put out a few chapters last night, depending on when I fell asleep... and I ended up putting in The Haunting in Connecticut while I was typing up this chapter... and I fell asleep... so I technically didn't lie :P.**

And MAJOR thanks to you guys/girls that have reviewed (:. Its good to know I'm not just wasting my time when I write this.

**xxx.**

* * *

I felt a really bad pain from my head hitting the ground just by his chest, then I was gone.

"Booobby! Caaaammie!" I heard a girls voice yelling in the black. I thought I heard someone close by gasp and take off running, but I couldn't be sure. "Caaammie? Boooobby?"

Why is it so black? I wondered. Then I realized... Oh. I thought as I opened my eyes. Right. Having your eyes closed will make it pretty dark. It was night, but not exactly the "black" I had thought. I noticed Bobby, sweet Bobby, one arm on his stomach and one thrown out, inches from where my head had landed. I crawled up to him, and thats when I noticed the blood droplets on his face.

"Oh, God! Bobby?" I shook him, hoping that he wasn't badly injured. "Bobby! The blood!"

He startled me by sitting up, right as Brenda came up over the edge of the rocks. "Guys! What the heck are you doing? Where have you been this whole time? Did you not hear me yelling your names? Why are you on the ground? And where's Beauty?"

As she had been rattling off these questions, obviously a little peeved, she was working her way down to where we were slowly pulling each other to our feet.

"We fell." I told her, pointing to the edge we fell from. I noticed that when I spoke, and pointed, and moved, and breathed, my head felt like it was going to explode. "And Beauty... ran off. We couldn't catch her." I caught Bobbys eyes and could tell that he had wanted me to lie.

"Well, come on. Let's get back before Mom has a heart attack." Brenda urged.

Bobby wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I put one around his waist. Brenda grabbed my free hand and basically had to drag us back to the trailer. When we finally got there, Bobby stopped us. "Brenda, tell Mom we're coming, okay? I need to talk to Cameron. Please?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't disappear. I'm not coming and looking for you again." She scoffed.

As soon as she disappeared, Bobby pulled me tightly to him. Bobby is very tall, and I am very short. Put the combination together, and I come up to about 5 inches below his shoulder. I felt as though every inch of me was protected, with him holding me this way. "Cameron, I don't want them to know. About Beauty. I don't want to freak them out. And I'm so sorry you had to see that." he whispered and somehow managed to pull me tighter to him.

"Bobby, it's o-"

"No. Do not say it's okay. I should have protected you better. What if whatever got to Beauty came back while I was sleeping on the ground in the middle of the desert and got to you?" I could see him mentally beating himself up. "Then what? I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I'm a horrible bo-... best... friend." There was a bit of silence.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he grunted. I could tell he was still abusing himself. I paused.

"I love you." I felt him smile into my hair, which in return made me smile.

"I love you." he replied. "So much."

"I don't know whats going on, but I want you to promise me you ownt leave. That you won't go running off on your own, no matter what happens. Swear to me you won't leave my side." I pleaded.

"Of course." He replied. "I swear."

"Bobby Alexander Carter and Cameron Grey Bukowski, Mom says you have five seconds to get your butts in this trailer." Bobby sighed and unwrapped himself from around me, but grabbed a tight hold on my hand.

As soon as we got through the door, Ethyle grabbed Bobby and Lynn grabbed me. Both were fussing about the cuts on our heads, and at that point, all I wanted was to be back there with Bobbys arms around me. They both sat us down and began cleaning our cuts. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation, something about hearing breathing over the CB.

Then Bobby jumped up, hand already on the gun his dad had given him. He spun around as Ethyle tried to follow him.

"No, no, no, no! I want you guys to STAY HERE!" he nodded once at us, then ran out the door. Lynn and I immediately went to the window, and saw him creeping around, gun pointed down, towards the back of the trailer.

"Beast! Bea-" then a yell.

"Hey! What'd I say? Don't point that thing at me!"

A few seconds later, there was three knocks. We looked out the door and saw Doug standing there, arms full of random crap. Lynn rushed down the steps and I followed. But instead of running to Doug, I walked to Bobby, who was standing at the end of the trailer.

"Beast is gone." He said, pulling me in.

"He'll come back." I offered.

"Oh, yeah, you mean like Beauty did? Obviously." He snapped.

I stepped back a step, hurt from him snapping. Bobby never snapped at me. An ashamed look passed acros his face as he pulled me back. "I'm sorry CamBam. I'm just-"

"No," I cut him off. "I understand. I'm worried too." we heard Lynn talking to Doug.

"Dead end?"

"Yeah, this road goes nowhere. Just a bunch of craters."

Bobby sighed and leaned against the trailer. Everyone went inside, Doug mumbling about food and chapstick. Bobby turned to the side, and I took that as a sign to back off. He must have caught on to that, because he grabbed my arm, then seemed to think better of what he was about to say. He smiled sadly at me. "That wasn't me pushing you away, but it's a good idea for you to go inside."

I nodded and continued up to the steps. When I climbed up, I stopped at turned my head to Bobby. He had been watching me walk away.

"I'm not leaving you outside alone." I held my hand out. He smiled, walked over to me, put his hands on my waist and followed me inside. We stepped in and he turned, shut, and locked the door.

"Bobby! Don't shut that! We're leaving in a second." Bobby pulled a pained face that I'm sure only I saw.

"You're not gonna wait till Dad gets back?" He asked, walking over to Doug, who was putting Catherine to sleep.

"No, Bobby, I'm exhausted. I need to get some sleep."

"No, no, no, no. It's fine. You'll be more comfortable in here. Cause I'll just sleep on the floor, Cammie can have the table bed and Mom and Brenda are gonna be upfront. And you and Lynn can take the back. We got, uh, extra sleeping bags." The poor kid. He was trying so hard.

"Bobby... You've got seven people sleeping in a three person trailer. It's not comfortable. It's a little bit weird, okay?" Doug said in a tired voice. "Honey? You gonna bring the water?"

He began walking out and Bobby laid his head on top of mine, sighing. I turned to him. "Tell him." I whispered.

He ran after Doug. "Hey, hey, hey, Doug, Doug, can I talk to you?"

I figured he had that handled, so I sat down with Ethyle and she showed me a picture in some magazine. "Isn't it cute?"

"So cute." I replied without even looking. I was too focused on Bobby. On his body language. And just his body in general. He looked scrawny and weak, but I knew that wasn't true. I had felt his arms around me; I had cried into his chest; and I had witness him protect me from as much as possible. My beautiful Bobby. I could tell that his conversation wasn't going the way he wanted. And I hurt for him. I hurt for him so much. Because I understod just how right he was. We needed to stay together.

Bobby had just began to close the door when I realized I had left my blanket in the car. Now, call me immature if you will, but yes. I'm seventeen years old and I still have that one special blanket I can't sleep without. My security blanket. I jumped up and bolted out the screen door before Bobby could completely close it. He grabbed my arm. "Chrust, Cameron! What are you doing?" I could tell I had worried and upset him.

"Sorry, Bobby. I forgot my blanket. In the car. I need it. I'll be right back." I kept walking to the car to get it out and he followed.

"Cammie, I don't want you coming out here alone, okay? Promise me. There could be anything out here." He had grabbed me by both shoulders and turned me so that I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Okay, I promise, Bobby." He smiled at my simple promise and pulled me close. I sighed at the warmth of his body against the cold desert night. "I love you Bobby. So much. I have for years."

"Me too. I just never knew how, or even if I should, tell you." I looked up into his eyes, and saw a fire burning there. and I'm not just talking about the campfire we still had going. We were going to be fine. I was sure of it. Big Bob would be ba... Every train of thought I had came to a screeching halt when he leaned his head down and kissed me. This wasn't like our normal. top of the head kiss. This was a full on, melt in your mouth, weak at the knees, leg popping, star bursting, romance movie kiss.

It started sweet and innocent, just like the Bobby everyone knows and loves. Then it turned into a full blown makeout session, and Bobby seemed to release some wild beast that I doubted anyone had ever seen before. Seeing that secret, caged beast be released in my best friend/love was almost more than I could handle.

He had pulled me into him and back us up until we were leaned up against the front door of the truck. I threw a leg up, around his waist. He caught it and was pulling me up and I pushed myself against him harder and harder. My hands were all over him. In his hair, sliding down his spine, rubbing up his chest.

"GUYS! Really?" Doug exclaimed from the back door of the truck that was still open. I dropped my leg and Bobby quickly backed up.

"Leave them alone, Doug! It's about time!" We heard Lyn laugh. I was blushing something fierce. I turned to grab my blanket, but it wasn't there.

"Bobby, did you get my blanket out?"

"No," I felt him come up behind me and help me look over the truck for it. "Maybe you put it in the trailer?"

"Hmm..."

"Cam," He whispered, looking around. "Please, let's just go in. I'll be your blanket tonight." I smiled, said goonight to Lynna and Doug, shut the door, and let Bobby lead me inside. He stopped again to lock the door, then to check and double check it. I noticed Brenda had went to sleep in the bed and Ethyle had just changed.

"I'm going to lay on the couch and wait until Bob gets home if you want to jump in the bed with Brenda. Or I can help you pull down the table-bed?" She offered.

"Oh, thanks, but I think I'm just gonna sit up with Bobby on the couch until Big Bob comes home." She smiled like she wasn't surprised.

"Of course." She laid down on the shorter end of the couch. I sat almost in the middle on the other side and Bobby leaned up against the wall with one leg on the couch, stretched to just barely touch my lap, and the other on the ground. We sat there in silence. I don't know what he was doing, but I was thinking. About everything that had happened the past few hours. It just didn't seem real that fourty-eight hours ago I had been laying in Brendas bed, watching Nightmare on Elm Street, and talking about all the cute guys we were going to meet in San Diego. I sighed and looked at Bobby. He had such lovely, soulful brown eyes, his shaggy brown, i-dont-care hairstyle. The way his too big clothes couldn't hide the fact that there was no meat on his bones, but could hide the muscles. The look on his face when he's thinking about something that makes him happy. Like the look he had on his face at that moment.

I smiled and crawled up ontop of him. He smiled down at my head on his chest. I fell asleep feeling very protected.

I awoke later to him constantly twitching his foot and turning the flashlight off and on by my head.

"Bobby." I mumbled, still basically asleep. "You're gonna wake your mom." I gently took the flashlight from him and dropped it in the direction of the ground. "What time is it?"

"Ahh... eleven forty-ni..." He paused. "Beast." He whispered. He managed to manuever himself out from under me. "Stay here."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" He kiseed my forehead and pleaded,

"Please. I'll be right back." I sighed and let him go, whispering an I love you to him. I had never fully woken up, so I was barely conscious when I heard movement through the door.

"Bobby?" I mumbled, unable to open my eyes. I felt strong arms lift me up, and judging by the fact it didn't feel like Bobby, I figured it was just Big Bob, moving me back to the bed.

I guess that's what I get for assuming.


	4. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 4

**So, kinda a short chapter, but it's a pretty eventful one... xxx.**

* * *

I guess that's what I get for assuming.

I opened my eyes as the assumed Big Bob laid me on the bed.

It was definately NOT Big Bob. Who- or what- ever it was, had a half formed face. Half of it was mainly normal. The other half ... looked like it had been carved off with a knife. (**A/N: THINK VINCENT IN HOUSE OF WAX.) **I started to scream. "BOBBY!"

He put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I felt Brenda squirming, and looked over to see another... mutant, for lack of better word, grinding on top of her. I knew it was no good to struggle, but I couldn't understand. Where is everyone?

I heard the creature on Brenda shout "NOOOWWW!". I heard horrible screams of agony. I heard Ethyle get up screaming "BOB!". I heard Lynn screaming "DAD!". I heard Doug shout "Cammie, Brenda, Watch the baby!". I heard someone come in the trailer and shut the door. I heard screaming and crying. Know what I didn't hear?

Salvation. Safety. Help.

I felt my clothes being tugged on. I felt my body be violated. I was, up until then, a virgin. I lost my virginity to a rapist mutant. I don't remember much more besides pain. I do remember watching Ethyle fly backwards as she was shot. I remember Lynn falling to the floor after a third mutant shot her in the head while she was stabbing a screwdriver into his leg. I felt myself being ripped off the bed. The mutant that shot Lynn grabbed Brenda. The other one, that had been grinding on Brenda, grabbed Catherine.

They all three leapt out of the trailer. The one with the gun attempted to shoot Brenda, but it was out of bullets. "I'll come back for you, ya hear?" he promised. The one with catherine was already running away, and the one holding me threw me aorund until he was holding me bridal style.

"Cammie!"

"BOBBBY! BOBBY PLEASE!"

The mutants began running away. The one carrying me was running slowly, thanks to the extra 105 pounds. "CAMMIE!" I heard gunshots, and I felt myself thrown to the ground.

"CAMMIE."

"Bobby! Bobby. Bobby. Oh, Bobby." I felt myself dragged up and into someones chest, and I could tell, by the touch, the smell, the feel, that it was Bobby. I broke down in his arms. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. I'm so sorry, Bobby. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's not your fault, CamBam. It's not your fault." He reassured me.

I couldn't understand how he didn't understand. I had slept through the first mutant going over to Brenda. I had slept through the second mutant picking me up and moving me to the bed. I had just slept. I was too lazy to wake up and sound the alarm. I could have saved someone. At least Ethyle. But NO, I was too 'Tired.' It was my fault. It was my fault.

I pulled away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. "We shouldn't leave the others." I mumbled. He seems to realize, what just went down, and began to follow me. Then we heard something behind us. The mutant he had shot scrambled up to his feet and tried to make a run at us. Bobby put his arms around me and held up the gun. I could tell he was aiming for the heart, but I pushed his arms up slightly, so he was aiming for the head. I didn't want this one to leave him alive. *BAM*

Blood. Everywhere. I hadn't realized how close he had been when Bobby shot him, but I had his blood all over me. I stood in shock at the fact I had just watch a ...guy, and I use the term loosely... get his head blown off three feet in front of me. Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his embrace. "I never should have left you." He whispered.

I wondered if he had seen the inside of the trailer yet. I grabbed him by the waist and we walked back to the trailer. As soon as we stepped in, I saw Brenda on the couch, hugging a pillow. I immediately broke away from Bobby to go to her. She threw the pillow down and grabbed on to me for dear life. "I'm so sorry." I kept whisper/sobbing over and over again.

Bobby was still in the doorway, staring at the scene before him, and Doug was on his knees, crying into Lynns lifeless chest. Bobby finally seems to come to grasp with things, and broke down. Doug stood up, and went to Ethyle. I was still holding a rocking Brenda. Doug and Ethyle were having a conversation. I could tell from her voice that she wasn't doing good. Bobby had taken a blanket and gently laid it over Lynns body. He was acting so strong. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he broke.

I was right. After his mother passed, that was it. He stood up, cocking his gun. He turned and kissed Brenda on the top of the head and me on the lips. "I'm not gonna take this sh*t." He said as he walked to the door.

My heart stopped, knowing that if he walked out the door, this would likely be the last time I'd ever see him. Thankfully, Doug jumped up. "Hey! You're not going anywhere! Do you wanna die too?"

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE!" Bobby screamed. My heart that had stopped now broke into a million pieces.

"You wanna die, huh?" Doug threw Bobby up against the wall. "Look what they did to your mother! Look what they did to your sister! To Brenda! And Cameron! HUH? You stop and think! You're not a f*cking child anymore! You won't make it three feet out there! We need a plan - We need to think." He let Bobby go. "We need- we need to think."

"Think about what, Doug? They have Catherine, They have your daughter and you're just gonna sit here and do nothing?" I hated seeing Bobby in hysterics like this. My strong Bobby. "That's cause you're a f*cking pussy, just like my dad said!" he poked Doug when he said this. I couldn't tell if he really meant it or if he was just trying to get Doug to man up by provoking him. If it was the second one, I could tell it was working. He threw Bobby against the wall again.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP! SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!:

"F*ck You." Bobby whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from the couch where I was still holding Brenda and got in between the two guys. "GUYS!" I was sobbing. I turned to Doug. "Please. Stop. Please just stop." He looked ashamed and pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry, seesa."

I pulled away and turned to Bobby. "Please?" He too looked ashamed. "Of course." He also pulled me in tight. His death grip around my was was oddly comforting. I rested my still crying head on his chest and wrapped myself around him as much as I could. "I'm sorry Cameron. I love you."

This only made me cry harder. I didn't deserve that from him. Bobby raised his head to look at Doug. "Doug, man, i'm-"

"No, me too." Doug cut him off. They hugged around me, then:

"Goggle? Goggle?" came from outside.

* * *

**Like I said, short but eventful. possibly another one tonight. Pretty tired. not sure If i'll be able to get one more posted or not.**  
**xxx**.


	5. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 5

thanks for reviews guys (:. Special thanks to for reviewing every chapter (:. Makes me feel like i'm doing something right 333.  
Oh, and I've forgotten to do this in the past, like, every chapter :P SO:

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, Do Not own the Hills Have Eyes. I own only my OC.

"Goggle? Goggle?" Came from outside.

Doug ran to turn the lights off. Bobby twisted so I was by Brenda, game me one last squeeze, and turned away. Brenda started sobbing and yelling for them to turn the lights on. Doug whispered for her to hush, but it didn't work. I sat down to try and calm her. Bobby raised his arms up and I instinctively covered Brenda's ears. He fired three shots, and Doug got down to look through one. Something was still saying "Goggle?" outside of our trailer. Doug opened the door and slowly walked outside. I didn't knw what was going on, then Bobby fired two shots under the trailer. I heard a dog bark and the guys say "Beast!"

I ran outside, not wanting to be away from them. They were gathered around Beast, when I walkie talkie in Dougs hand said, "Jupiters going to finish them off." Doug started yelling about catherine, and when they put her on the walkie, crying, he stood up. I saw the gleam in his eye.

"Bobby? How many bullets do you have left?"

"A clip and a half. What are we doing?" My heart broke once again at his excitedness to go die. Seriously, you'd think a heart could only break so many times. I had realized what Doug's plan was going to be, probably before he did. I stood up.

"I'm gong with you."

"NO." he replied.

"What?" Bobby asked at the same time. "When I made that promise not to leave you, it went both ways."

"Well, you didn't exactly keep that promise, did you?" He looked hurt, and I immediately felt bad. "Look, there's four of us. It doesn't make sense for one of us to go and three of us stay behind, does it?" Doug remained silent. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Bobby on the other had, wasn't going to give in.

"I can't let you go. It's too dangerous. I don't want to let you out of my site, but if I had to, I'd rather I go with Doug and you stay here." He still looked hurt and slightly guilty about my comment about not keeping his promise. But I knew that if I was going to get my way, I'd have to hurt him now, and apologize as best I could later.

"So you'd rather leave Brenda and I here alone? Real safe." He fell silent and looked at me. I still couldn't bring myself to make eye contact. His losses were all my fault.

"I'll go." Brenda spoke up. I hadn't noticed she had come up and stood at the dorr. "And even if you argue and tell me no and try to be smart and leave me behind, I'll still just go off on my own."

"Brenda-" I had started to argue.

"No. I've made up my mind." The look in her eyes made me fall silent. Doug finally spoke up.

"If we're doing anything, we're going to need sleep." We all piled into the trailer and automatically went to the back, away from the bodies of the dead mother and daughter. Doug pulled down the table bed, got in and flipped away from us. I knew he wouldn't be going to sleep. Bobby insisted he sleep on the outside of the bed, so Brenda then I, then Bobby crawled in. Brenda put on her earphones after making me promise to alert her if anything happened. Dough also had in his earphones.

When I first laid down, I was facing Brenda. Bobby quickly slipped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and flipped me over onto his chest. We had changed our clothes before crawling into bed. He was in basketball shorts and no shirt, and I was in a tank top and short shorts. His skin felt amazing on mine. Just knowing that he was this close gave me butterflies. Butterflies I didn't deserve.

"Cam?" He sounded nervous.

"What?" I still wouldn't look at him.

"Cam, I didn't mean to break my promise. I'm so sorry. Cameron, I ... Will you please just stop ignoring me? I can't take it." he pleaded.

"You think thats why i'm ignoring you? Bobby, I'm so sorry. I have seemed to confuse you terribly. It's not your fault at all. It's mine, I'm ashamed. If I had opened my eyes quicker, maybe I could have warned everyone. But No. I was too tired. I was too busy sleeping to be concerned with anything."

"Wait, you're blaming yourself for this? That's crazy! It was almost midnight and you weren't even really awake to begin with. Cameron, I'm the one that left three of the most important people in my life with no protection, one of them I had even made a promise too. A promise NOT to run off and leave her. A promise I haven't been very good at keeping. And I'm sorry for that. CamBam, I love you. So much. Yes, you're my best friend, but you're so much more than that. When we hang out, I liked to pretend that we're hanging out as boyfriend/girlfriend. I liked to imagine that someone like me could have someone like you. And now that I have you, I cannot, and Will not, lose you. And I will not have you blaming yourself for this at all. Not At ALL. You're my life now, and I'm so sorry I dragged you along on this trip. I swear, if I had known..."

"I still would have came by your side, Bobby. What's happened today has been horrible. I would give ANYTHING to undo everything. Well, everything but this." I wrapped an arm around his neck. "But if we knew this was going to happen, and there was no way to talk your family out of coming, i'd still be here, Bobby. Right by your side. I'd rather die out here in the middle of nowhere, at the hands of some angry, rapist, disgusting mutants, but be with you, than die of old age or disease or whatever, and be without you. I love you, Bobby. I've neglected to tell you this these past few years, but now you know. And I wouldn't let you face this alone, had I know." I laid my head on his chest and the tears started pouring. I started off crying because of how true these words were. So true. Then I realized what I had said, and it's like I really realized that we were stuck out in the middle of nowhere, Bib Bob, Ethyle, Lynn and Beauty were dead. Catherine had been kidnapped. and there was only Brenda, Bobby, Doug and I left. In the New Mexico desert. With very little hope of getting out.

Bobby held me through the waterworks. Pulling me in tightly to his body, I was surprised that the combined friction, heat and closeness of our bodies didn't cause us to simply met as one. This is how it's supposed to be. He and I. Bobby and Cameron. The soft kisses across my forehead just reinforced that feeling.

"Cammie, I'm sorry I've left you after making that promise to you. And I realize now that I can't promise you it wont have to happen again. But I can promise you I'll run like Hell to get back into your arms. I swear, this time I mean it."

I smiled. He knew what I wanted to hear, and he would give me as close to it as he could. He was rubbing my back with his fingers in a calming way, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

So, i'm kinda thinking this might be to lovey dovey and not enough of the raw br00t4l-ness of the original story. opinions? I've got a few more chapters worth written out, but I'm willing to change them if my readers aren't impressed :D. 


	6. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HILLS HAVE EYES.**

* * *

He knew what I wanted to hear, and he would give me as close to it as he could. He was rubbing my back with his fingers in a calming way, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

It seemed like to time until I was woken by Bobby slipping out from under me as carefully as possible.

"Doug, what's the plan?" I heard him whisper.

"I'm going to follow the blood trails and see where they lead me. I'm getting Catherine, and coming back, and I plan on killing as many of these freaks as I can on the way. I want to say goodbye to the girls, but I want to go alone. I can't run the risk of taking either of them out into the open like that. But I know that if I wake them I won't be able to get out of her without at least one of them with me. Tell them both I love them. And Bobby, if I don't make it back, which, let's face it, is very likely, wait until noon. If you can't get me on the radio, head back towards the station. There has to be at least one car there that works. Go back to the freeway. Get the police out here. But don't tell them the truth. They won't believe you. Tell them we wrecked, while trying out a short cut. And please, please take care of Cameron. She loves you guys like family. And we're all the family she has anymore. So if I don't make it back..." I knew Brenda was awake because I felt her grab my hand reassuringly.

"Doug, we love Cameron. Do you really think we'd just abandon her? She's part of our family too." I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled out of bed and Brenda followed quickly. We walked over to the guys, who both looked a little upset by the face we were already up and Doug couldn't make his great escape **(A/N: when you read escape in one of my stories, it's mandatory that you read it like Dory: "Ess-Cop-AY. Thank you (:.) **without us.

"Morning girls." Doug said distractedly. Bobby put an arm around both of our shoulders, pulling us into him, and kissing my forehead.

"Doug, you know I don't want you to go alone. Please let me go with you." I begged.

"Cameron Grey." He began to reply. But Brenda interrupted him.

"Guys, I told you last night I WANT to go. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Catherine's my niece, you know. Besides, I can't see splitting up Bobby and Cammie. Not here and now. CamBam, you're my best friend, practically my sister. I love you, and I know what you need, and that's Bobby, who I also love. Doug you're legally my brother. I do love you, and I don't want you going alone. Besides, there's more of a chance of getting Catherine back if two of us go."

"Brenda, I don't want to be away from you any more than I want to be away from Bobby. I don't want to be away from any of you guys. Yeah, so maybe I'm being selfish, but it's like you said, Doug, you guys are all I have left." Ten minutes and a lot of arguing later, it was decided. Doug and Brenda would go while Bobby and I stayed here and kills any of the mutants that came our way.

We had all attempted at a breakfast, but no one could quite bring themselves to eat. After brushing our teeth and throwing on some clothes, they took off. Brenda had a huge kitchen knife and Doug had a baseball bat and the walkie talkie that we could communicate with using the CB. I was nervous as I watched their retreating figures. That's when I broke, again. I sank to the ground, sobbing. Bobby came from nowhere to hold me. He didn't say anything - there was nothing to say. But I felt his body shaking and shuddering and I could tell he was crying too.

"Bobby, we need to be ready for when they come." I said as soon as I could talk. He pulled me in tight and kissed my forehead. I responded by looking up and catching his face. I kissed him and it was like something I've never felt before. It was loving and reassuring and careful, yet needy, wanting, reckless. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever felt. I'm not a hoe, but I have kissed my fair share of guys, but none of them felt like that. None of them could kiss like that. None of them were my Bobby.

It was hard to end it, but we did. We had work to do. Bobby was doing something with sticks and the fishing pole and line. I went over to the truck and got out the spare tire. I rolled it away from everything and went to get gasoline. I squirted it all over the tire and lit a match. I tossed it down and it instantly caught. I could tell it would do no good. The black smoke was barely making it ten feet above the ground before it disappeared. I sighed and stepped back, staring at my pathetic attempt of getting someones attention. As I stared, I realized that Big Bob, Ethyle, Lynn... They're really gone. For good. Brenda Doug and Catherine might be as well. I really didn't want to be even five feet from Bobby right then. I held back my tears as I stumbled over to him.

"Who knows," I shrugged, trying to hang on to one last little ray of hope. " Maybe somebody heard our calls." This seemed to piss Bobby off.

"No body's gonna hear the f*cking calls, Cameron! And nobody's gonna see that gosh d*mn smoke in this gosh d*mn desert!" he way yelling. "We're in the middle of freaking - AH! Sh****t!" he had hit his finger with the hammer. "AHHH." I couldn't tell if he was yelling for rage or for pain. I was still shocked he had yelled at me. I understood he was stressed, but it still cut me like three billion knives. That mixed in with the fact that I knew he wasn't lying was enough to make me lose it. I do believe that was the third time that day? I stood there, sobbing. Bobby, who had still been kneeling down looked up and realized. He quickly stood and reached out for me.

"I'm sorry, baby. Come here." He pulled me in and I felt that familiar safe-ness and at-ease-ness wash over me. There's no telling how long we stood there, me crying into his chest, him crying into my hair. All I remember is the sudden tired and exhaustion that swept over my body. As I went to pull back from Bobby, I fell back. He, of course, caught and stabilized me. "You need sleep." He said simply. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the trailer. I argue the whole way there that I was fine. "Cameron, you need rest. I know you, you need to just chill. At least get a drink."

"Chill. Chill? CHILL? How am I supposed to just "CHILL", Bobby? Everyone's gone. We're sitting ducks. We have two dead bodies of our family in that trailer. And even after OUR horror story is over, this is just gonna continue to happen to innocent, unsuspecting people! And You expect me to chill?" Poor Bobby. He was only looking out for me, and I just completely unnecessarily bit his head off for absolutely no reason. I sighed as Bobby put me down on the trailer floor. He still stod on the ground, So I could almost see directly into his eyes. "Bobby, I'm sorry. That was stupid and completely ridiculous. I have no idea why I just snapped on you like that. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Cam. You're tired, you're stressed, you're hot, you're worried, scared, mad, sad, I understand. Just Please, if you love me, do me one favor?" He flashed his beautiful eyes in a way he knew I couldn't resist.

"What?" I somehow found myself giggling, just a little bit.

"Chill. Just go sit down while I finish rigging this. Please. I'll be there in three minutes." I sighed and turned to go but he grabbed my waist. He turned me to face him and I was about to start talking, make some sarcastic comment, when I saw his face. I've never seen so much emotion in one look. He grabbed my face in his hands and smiled.

"What?"

"I just freaked out when I felt you walking away from me. Ridiculous. And I'm just so glad. I still have you." I rolled my eyes at his sappiness and went into the trailer. Bobby tries to act so tough, but he's really just a big soft romantic at heart. I looked around; the trailer was a total mess. I knew that Ethyle kept tons of cleaning supplies around, so I found them and was just about to start cleaning when Bobby came in.

"Cam, i said rest, not clean."

"How am I supposed to rest when we've got stuff thrown everywhere, blood spattered everywhere, and not to mention those bodies over in the corner." Bobby looked at where we had lain the covered bodies.

"You're right. We at least need to move them out. But where? I'm not just throwing them out in the desert." His face grimaced at the though. I thought for a minute.

"The back of the truck. The middle's still laid down from Doug and Lynn. They'll fit and be protected." He nodded in agreement. We walked over to the bodies and Bobby grabbed Ethyls head while I grabbed her legs. We carefully moved her out and into the truck. I was sobbing hysterically and Bobby was silently tearing up. Then came Lynn. This was harder than Ethyle. I loved Ethyle so much, But Lynn had been so young. With a little child. She had decades left to live. This wasn't fair. I don't know how I made it through carrying my basically mom and sister's dead bodies out, But I knew whatever pain I was filling was a quadrillion times worse for Bobby.

"Watch her head, Bobby." I muttered as he gently laid her down. He came to crawl out and I grabbed his hand and pulled. He hit the ground, I slammed the door shut and turned to find him. He instantly fell on me, sobbing. I stood there, gripping his waist, giving him a shoulder to cry on. The usual roles were reverse. We moved into the trailer and went back to sit on the bed. He laid back, legs still on the floor, and pulled me back with him. When he pulled me into him, he kissed me violently. I couldn't tell if this was a true longing kiss or a make me forget my current situation kiss, but either way, I let it happen.

Soon, he flipped me over so that he was on top; he pressed harder and harder into me as he moved his body up and down. One had was gripping my waist and the othe was running up and down my leg. I had one hand on his neck, pulling him closer, and one hand pulling through his hair. The hand on my waist slowly inched its way under my shirt, then up my stomach, over my boobs and just had begun to rip my shurt off when we heard the trap go off.

* * *

**OOH,. Two chapters in one night/morning. Now I'm off to bed. gnight.**

**xxx**


	7. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 7

**Very short chapter tonight. I'm dead tired and don't feel much like typing. More like crawling into my bed and sleeping for weeks. I feel bad for it being such a short chapter; sorry!  
****Thank you for the reviews guys. They mean so much 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hill Have Eyes. Thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

The hand on my waist slowly inched its way under my shirt, then up my stomach, over my boobs and just had begun to rip my shirt off when we heard the trap go off.

Bobby quickly broke away. "SH*T!" he muttered as he pulle me to my feet. "Cammie, I'm so-"

"Save it, Carter. Let's just get whatever's out there." I was hoping I came across a lot more calm and collected than I was really feeling. Bobby grabbed his gun off the counter, took a tighter grip on my hand, then pulled me outside. I wasn't expecting him to take me with him. "Bobby, I don-"

"Stay with me, Cam. Stay with me. Please." We were both looking around frantically, but saw nothing. "Sh*t. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t." he kept muttering.

We walked out to the fishing line that he had rigged to jingle a babies toy when moved, and we saw nothing. No mutant monsters, no wild animals, nothing. Then I saw the tumbleweed. I pointed it out to Bobby. He went and picked it off the line.

"Let's just go back to the trailer." I begged, not liking the feeling of being exposed like we were. He grabbed my hand and we began stumbling back. Then Bobby froze. "Bo-"

He set off in a dead sprint to the truck. I looked and saw the back door open. My heart stopped as I followed after him.

"She's gone! She's f*cking gone!" Ethyle was gone. I slammed my hand against the car door.

"Where's Mom?" I sobbed. Bobby picked me up.

"Cameron, go open a window and release the gas from the tanks! Have a strip of matches on the table. I'm going after her. I love you."

"Run like hell, Bobby." He kissed my forehead and took off. I ran into the trailer and began releasing the gas out of the tanks, like he had said. I tried to open the window, but it was stuck. I got up and threw matches on the table, then I heard gunshots. I froze, hoping Bobby had hit one. Then it's as if a lightbulb went off in my head. We were going to blow up the trailer! I couldn't believe it took me THAT long to figure it out! I started to grab a blanket and suddenly Bobby came bursting through the door.

"Get the window!" He yelled as he set the matches up against the door.

"It's stuck." I said as I tried it again. The window I was trying to open shattered all over me and I felt someone trying to pull me through. "AHH! Bobby! Help me! Bobby!" I screeched. He was by my side in a second, pulling zip-cords from an overhead compartment. As soon as he got the hands off of me, I jumped up. While he zip-tied the monsters hands, I grabbed the blanket, remembering how cold the desert nights are. I grabbed a big meat knife, jackets, and as many waters as I could fit in the make shift blanket-bag.

"CAM!" I looked up to see Bobby on the bed with the back window opened. I ran to him, climbed out and he handed me the blanket-bag and followed after me. We ran up a huge hill and hid behind a rock to watch what happened next.

As we were crouched behind that rock, I realized he had kept his promise. He had come back to me. I looked over at him, and even through everything, I realized i WOULD be okay. He was all that I need. I'm not saying I wouldn't like to have the rest of my family back, because that would definately be a lie, but Bobby was enough to keep me alive.

BOOOM!

I flinched at the sound, then looked towards the trailer and saw it engulfed in fire. The truck was somehow remaining undamaged, only affected by the debris falling everywhere.

"Bobby! We did it!" I cried, falling into him. We sat feeling victorious for a few seconds before going down to look at everything. I oculd honestly feel Bobbys heart break as we walked through the remains. I was walking aimlessly when I heard a strange laugh. I looked over and saw Bobby standing over the mutant, who had somehow survived. A fit of rage ran through my body. I thought of the pain and loss that these things had caused for the people I love. I grabbed a pick ax that was still stuck into something that looked like the side of the trailer that fell when I lifted it. I ran over to where he lay and stabbed it through him. Blood sprayed everywhere.

I don't know what happened next. I don't know if I blacked out or passed out or just can't remember.

The next thing I remember is running as fast as I could towards figures in the distance. An older male, carrying a young child, and a teen girl with a dog on a leash.

My family.

* * *

**So, yeah Like i said earlier; this one is way short. But there will be more.**  
**Lots lots lots more. Promise. (:**


	8. Ch 8 AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**: I have hit a** temporary **road block. Ahh!

I'm still working on my HOW story, and I've got a THIC that I'm _ALMOST_ ready to start publishing, but I've come to a part where I hadn't written out yet, and I have **NO **idea where I'm going with this :/.

I have a few ideas and I've written most of them out... but I just _ cant _ decide.

So this story is temporarily on **HOLD.**

_**Sorry :/.**_

_**xxx.**_


	9. I Swear This Time I Mean It Ch 9

**ATTENTION: I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR GOING SO LONG WITHOUT UPDATING! I APOLOGIZE GREATLY AND WILL GO PUNISH MYSELF ONCE I HAVE THIS POSTED!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hills Have Eyes. I do, however, own Cameron Grey3.  
**

* * *

My Family.

I had a feeling that we were being watched. We had taken an hour; cleaned up Brenda and Doug, who were both all cut up and dead tired, let them rest, then we started towards the gas station. Bobby and Doug were in front with Beast. Brenda was behind them with Catherine, and I was lagging a bit behind, with the supplies I had gathered. I couldn't shake that feeling of unsafe. I ran up to where Doug was handing Beast to Bobby so he could take Catherine from Brenda.

"Here Cam, I'll take the blanket and stuff from you. I need to be holding SOMETHING." Brenda said, taking the blanket I had filled. After handing it over, I continued to catch up to Bobby. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulled me close, and kissed my temple. We walked with his face in my hair for a distance.

"Bobby." I whispered, not wanting to chance the others hearing. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" He pulled back, looking extremely worried.

"That feeling... Like something's watching us.. Like we're not alone..." Bobby stopped and pulled me close. Sanctuary.

"Cameron, you're okay. It's expected to be paranoid after everything, but you're okay. They're gone. No ones watching us." I laughed.

"You're probably right." We began walking again. I sighed, I had only agreed to make Bobby happy. I KNEW there was something out there. Three uneventful (Thankfully) hours later, we could see the gas station. I felt a collective sigh go through the group, and the morale was lightened.

"Just fifteen more minutes." Doug guessed. He was more or less right. Fifteen or so minutes later we reached the gas station. It wasn't exactly a pleasant sight. The outhouse door was open and inside was a body with the head blown off. I assumed it was the gas station attendant. The car in the middle of the yard had its drivers door thrown open. The windshield was bloody and cracked. It hadn't been that way yesterday. The uneasy feeling of being watched grew. If there was anything left out there, SURELY the gas station would be the first place they'd come looking for us. But we needed the protection, the food, and the water.

The front door was unlocked. "Wait here." Bobby instructed as he pulled out his gun and went inside to inspect the place. I could have sworn I heard shuffling behind where Doug, Catherine, Brenda, Beast and I were standing. I jerked around and could have sworn I saw a flash of red by the outhouse. I KNEW I FELT SOMETHING! I told Brenda and Doug to stay put and started walking towards the outhouse.

"Cameron." I turned around and Bobby was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill... "Where do you think you're going? Did you not here me say 'STAY HERE'?"

"There's something back there, Bobby!" I glared back as I pointed to the outhouse. He glanced in that direction, glanced at me again, then walked in front of me, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

"Cammie, there's nothing out here, but I really don't want you wondering away from the group. You might get lost or get hurt somehow. Please, just stay with us."

"Okay, Bobby. I'm sorry. Dang, don't have a hernia. I love you."

We started to round the outhouse and Bobby let out a yell and pushed me back the way we had came. he pointed his gun at something. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Doug was by our side in a second, pushing me back to the store. "Inside." He grunted. I obeyed, dragging Brenda and Catherine along with me. We went around trying to find food for Catherine, confident that Bobby and Doug would take care of whatever was outside. We were drinking waters and feeding Catherine Mandarin oranges when we heard the door open.

"Girls?" Doug sounded nervous at the fact he couldn't see us.

"We're back here." Brenda replied. They walked back to where we were sitting by the freezers. Doug reached down and picked up Catherine. then he pulled up Brenda, took the oranges can and continued feeding his child. Bobby pulled me to my feet and into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He whispered into my ear, so that only I could hear.

"Guys, are you gonna tell us what happened or not?" I complained.

"Brenda, do you remember the girl who sa-"

"Sacrificed her life and saved us?" Doug nodded. "Of course."

"How we thought she died? She didn't. She followed us here to make sure we got here okay. Didn't get turned around somehow."

"Well where is she?"

"Waiting outside. We wanted to explain before we brought her in."

"Well bring her in now, cause I wanna hear what happened." I told Doug. He got her and was back in less than a minute. We ventured deeper into the station and found a bed and several chairs. Doug, with Catherine, and a girl in a red sweatshirt sat in the chairs.

"Hey Bobby, I found your sweatshirt." I smiled at the girl. "I told you I didn't want the smelly thing." Brenda sat on the edge of the bed, I sat beside her, and Bobby, of course, beside me. "Tell us your story, dear." I urged her. So she did.

Everything. How her mom had died from sickness, her brother murdered, leaving her, her brother, who died from being mistaken as one of "them", and her sister, who died from the same sickness their mom had. How "Big Mama" had taken her in. How she was always trying to help the victims, but only succeeded twice before. How she had been with us from the very beginning, but had been too afraid to show herself to us. Her name was Ruby. She thought she was around fifteen years old, and she had had such a horrible life. I felt nothing but sadness for her. I reached out for her. She flinched away at first, but then just seemed to give in to my hug.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For saving my family." I pulled back and she was smiling. Brenda spoke up, saying the words I had been thinking.

"Come back with us! You can live with us, and have a normal life."

"But - I'm a..." she paused, looking embarrassed. "Mutant. Look at my face! Look at my hands!"

"Mutant?" I laughed. "Have you ever looked at yourself? I think you're beautiful. You've got beautiful eyes, a beautiful shaped face, and an amazing smile. And the real world accepts people who are ... different." I exclaimed. She just sat there for a few seconds, with everyone staring at her. Then she smiled.

"I've never been called beautiful before. It's always been Girl, or B*tch. Mutant. Freak... Well, okay. I'll come." Doug interrupted our lifetime family movie moment.

"Did you guys see any diapers up there? I think Cath needs a change."

"Cath?" Brenda, Bobby and I exclaimed at the same time. Everyone knew he HATED the name 'Cath'. Doug got a far off look in his eyes.

"Lyn always wanted her to be called Cath, and I always said no. She loved the name Cath." I understood.

"Diapers are on teh second row. Wipes are right beside them."

I ate some chips and drank some water for supper. Hours passed with us talking with Ruby, sometimes about her life in the desert, sometimes about what it was like outside of the desert. Eventually everyone decided a good nights sleep was exactly what they needed before tomorrow's attempt to get out of here. Ruby showed where Nate, the gas station attendant, kept three roll away cot beds, for when she, her brother and her sister would hide out here years ago. Doug took one for him and Cath, as we all called her now, into the front part of the store. Brenda and Ruby took their beds into the middle room with the desk. Bobby and I shared the bed. Thankfully, Nate lived at the gas station, so there was an actual bathroom. Shower, sink and the store had hygiene products.

The shower felt amazing. I felt like I was washing the last twenty-four hours away. I was the last to shower, so by the time I got out, Everyone had gone to their own rooms. Bobby was sitting up in the bed, head laid back against the wall. I crawled in beside him and leaned my head beside his. "Bobby."

"Cammie."

"It's over..."

"It's not over yet. We've still got to get out of this damn desert. And what are we going to tell people? If we tell them the truth, they'll never believe us. Call us crazy. Lock us up in an insane asylum. Or, worse, think that WE killed my parents and Lynn..."

I looked at him. My beautiful boyfriend. But he was more than that. He was my best friend. And he was hurting. He was acting strong, as if the loss of his family wasn't much more than when you lose a goldfish. But I knew that this strength wouldn't last. Sooner or later, and hopefully sooner rather than later, he was going to break. The longer he went on acting like this wasn't affecting him, the worse the break would be.

"Bobby. I know you're not okay. And you need to just... freak out. You need to scream and yell and cry and cuss and hit something."

He looked over at me and smiled that adorable smile. "Not quite yet. I don't know that it's hit me yet. I know they're gone. And I know that they're not coming back. But, for some reason. I just, can't cry. Not anymore. I can't scream, or yell, or cuss, or hit something. Not towards you or around you. Or any of you guys. This isn't any of your faults. It's theirs. And someday, there will be Hell for them to pay. Someday, they WILL regret this."

I slid my head onto his chest and just laid there, listening to his beating heart.

"Someday, I will avenge my family."

* * *

**Ahhh! So, it has been AGES since I've updated! And I've gotten MANY reviews asking me to update and I just honestly, haven't had time. Started college, best friend moved away, boyfriend, parents divorce, boyfriend break up, and now i'm back in classes... life has been BUSY BUSY BUSY! BUT, this is the END of this story! There WILL be a sequel, focusing on Bobby and Cameron, as well as Ruby's introduction to the "real world"! And i PROMISE to update that one more frequently! and i will hopefully have the first chapter of that up within the next week!**

**Go hawks!  
**


End file.
